The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Verbena, botanically known as Verbena hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘KLEVEP05339’.
The new Verbena is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Camden, New South Wales, Australia. The objective of the breeding program is to create new disease-resistant Verbena cultivars with compact plant habit and attractive flower coloration.
The new Verbena originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2002 in Camden, New South Wales, Australia of a proprietary seedling selection of Verbena hybrida identified as code number 00.520.1, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary seedling selection of Verbena hybrida identified as code number 00.28.1, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Verbena was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Camden, New South Wales, Australia in 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new Verbena by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany since 2002 has shown that the unique features of this new Verbena are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.